uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Smith
"I've always wanted someone to tell me that there was still hope. Today, I can safely say—'There is still hope!'" -Chase Smith, 765 AC Chase Smith was born in Equestria, Bronyland. He was raised there until he was seventeen. At the age of fifteen, he was conscripted into the Royal Equestrian Forces, where he would serve for two years until the Bronyland Overthrow. Chase Smith, at age twenty-two, served as the first president of the Wennviehan Connected Republic from 765 AC to 0 VC. After the Adagnitian Amalgamation, in 24 VC, he was place into power by OPTIMUS to rule WCR once more. After ruling once again for nine months, Chase passed away due to natural causes. Politics Until the political surge that occurred throughout WCR, Chase was an independent leader of the WCR as an simple elected leader. But as the political surge came through WCR, reforms was made to turn WCR into a presidential republic. Chase said that during the political surge did he really begin finding deeper interest into politics, and not too long after did he proclaim himself as a libertarian socialist. Thousand year rule as President Resignation, A New Era Life after resignation Chase lived a normal life as a retired president after his resignation, where he lived in an apartment in Alphz, a city nearby Lochinver. His newly founded free time was spent browsing and surfing the internet, reading philosophical literature and occasionally calling old friends. After hearing of Troy I's resurrection he would make personal visits to Agartha often and would chatter with Troy I. When an interviewer asked Chase on his thoughts about the Cleansing of Agartha, Chase responded with "I can't say much. All I can say is the Agarthian people have been through this time and time again. I don't know how they do it.". He also noted that due to the state of Agartha's fragility, the WCR may intervene once more and help repair Agartha. "Nationalities are only defined by the lines we draw upon a map." When interviewed after the Cleansing of Agartha, Chase was questioned whether or not he ever wanted to become the president again, Chase responded with "Aristarkh has been doing very well for this country, he even wants a referendum on whether or not there should be a 'third' president, I've already grown old and ever since my resignation, my life has been much less tense." After the Central War (Quoted from an Interview, 22 VC.) It is never the people's war, it is always the government. I learned this slowly after my resignation. I would always tell my own people, that casualties would be high, and "but the price of freedom is always high.". Now I regret those words every single day, in a way, I killed them. I have always lived with that guilt, that wars are but nothing except old men bickering and young men dying. The Wennviehan Insurgency (Recording date: around 24 VC) I remember. Many many years ago. Upon my arrival at the memorial of those who had passed during the Detachment, I saw a boy with eyes gleaming in tears, yet his face was completely unmoved. I approached him and asked him who he was mourning for, he turned to me slowly, still stoic. He looked up to me and told me that his parents had passed away during the war. At that moment I knew he didn't know who I was. He didn't know that his father and mother, died because of my decision to intervene Agartha. At that moment, something shook within the deepest cells of my heart. I looked at him in silence. And I was frozen. A swarm of thoughts began polluting my mind. Just how long did it take me to realize? How many innocent lives have I taken? How much suffering have I put into my people? I looked away from the boy. With a bittersweet tone, I turned away to wish him farewell and asked him for his name. His name was Conner Wellington. The Adagnitian Amalgamation and Life afterward After the Adagnitian Empire had bordered along the Free Wennviehan Republic, Chase ordered all insurgent forces to cease fire with any Adagnitian droids. He met OPTIMUS along the border and came to an agreement. Ever since then, he would reside inside of the New Wennviehan Republic, Lochinver, where he would govern the newly formed republic. 25 VC, OPTIMUS when at a public conference was asked about Chase, responded with "He has become much more intelligent. Yet he has lost his spirit in a way. His eyes used to be almost as if they were aflame, now they are dreary and somber. This could possibly be a side effect of immortality, or perhaps the sudden realization of his past actions has built up crushing guilt upon him. After all, not even kings have lived as long as him." After his attempted assassination had failed, he moved his workplace to the extremely remote Island of Halen off the coast of Adagnitio for higher security measures. Instead of a high-rise building, he now resides inside a bunker, where he said that he had not worked in a bunker for a very long time and that the newly constructed bunker had reminded him of his times as president before his resignation. Death Main article: Chase Smith's death Chase died on 25 VC. He died of natural causes while sleeping and was surrounded by other notable figures such as Hartmann Wilfred, OPTIMUS, Gontholian ambassador Klaus Basecu, and many royal family members of the former Agarthian nobility. Info and Personal Life Nobody knew what Chase Smith's real identity or face looks like, leading others to question his authority or personnel. His speeches are not in person, but instead through a pre-recorded message to the public through television. Chase omitted to the public that he had deep interests in philosophy, psychology, and political science. He described humanity as never being able to understand one another without conflicting, and describes a utopia is only achievable through absolute understanding of one another. Before Chase came into power, he wrote a book about his life and thoughts about everything in great detail, he claimed at first that the book was never meant to be published, yet after the founding of WCR he wanted his citizens to understand his backstory more. A handful of people including Troy I only knew Chase's face before his resignation, albeit the majority of them has perished from age. After his resignation, his face was revealed to the public. Category:Rulers